Niezapowiedziany gość jest najlepszym gościem
Gdy nawet słońce nie wchodziło zadowolony Chris znajdował się już na nogach. Zaniepokojona hałasem wyjrzała przez okiennicę. Tori: Chris! Co ty wyrabiasz? Chris: Chyba ci wpominałem! Tori: Ale jest wcześnie... Ja chcę spać... Chris: Spać? Dzisiaj ty masz stery! Nagle uniosła brwi i wskoczyło w nią nowe życie. Chris: Ja muszę się z producentami spotkać. Ale wykorzystam mój nienaganny profesjonalizm i doświadczenie, że szybko wybaczą to zajście wspaniałemu mnie. Tori: '''No ciężko ci będzie ich przekonać, że specjalnie tego nie podłożyłeś. Ale próbuj. Trzymam kciuki! '''Chris: A skoro mam chwilę to przypomnijmy sobie co się działo w ostatnim odcinku! W Akademiku widać scenę jak Jen szarpała się z Valentiną o uwagę Vinca. Był tym widocznie zadowolony. Chris: Nasz miłosny kącik chyba się rozszerzał. W kolejnej scenie Bobbie i Yukiyo niczym dwa mroczne wcielenia ściskają sobie ręce zawierając mroczny pakt. Był to w zasadzie prosty sojusz, lecz kto wie. Chris: Przerażający obrót spraw! W następnym scence Ari próbuje pocieszyć i wesprzeć Lian, gdy nagle Richard doświadcza dziwnego pragnienia by spełnić jej oczekiwanie. Jednak szybko po tym nastąpiła szybka retrospekcja kilku momenów z wyzwania. Zlepione fragmenty gdy Cassie, Jen, Chip i Yukiyo padają pod stopami Bobbbiego. Ekran podzielony na cztery części ukazujący porażonego Richarda, Ari, Valentinę oraz Vinca. T'ori: 'Żeś wyzwanie okroił... Chris: 'Bo lepsze akcje są przed wyzwaniami! To więc tyle ode mnie. Niezapomnianych wrażeń w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: UnderCITY! '''Tori: '''EJ! Zapomniałeś o L... ''Nie słuchając jej dalej znikał z widoku. Doniósły się jedynie słowa... '''Chris: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: UnderCITY! Tori: 'Głuptas... ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i jeszcze chwilę poleżała wygodnie w łóżku. ''Muzyka openingu:' Sim Gretina - Whistle song ''Pomysł na opening: Durarara!! Ending 1'' Oparty o słup stoi Paolo namiętnie spoglądający w hot-doga trzymanego w ręku, cały poplamiony ketchapem oraz musztardą. Za jego prawą nogę trzyma się się Jen wraz z kijem hokejowym trzymanym w górze i iście miną prawdziwego zwycięzcy. Jej nogi niepewni trzyma Lian, która jest cała czerwona ze wstydu i jednocześnie strachu. Przejęty i zaniepokojony Vince stara się ją utrzymać i podtrzymują ją swoją dłonią. O niego zahacza Bobbie, który mając w ręce nóż. Ich obu swoją jakże pięknym i jednocześnie wkurzonym ciałem próbuje utrzymać Valentina. Widać, że posyła im zawistne spojrzenia. Za jej jedyną wolną nogę trzyma się Marcus oraz Cassie. Ten spogląda się w jej stronę, ta jednak wydaje się być na niego za coś wkurzona i patrzy w przeciwną stronę. Poirytowany Xavier musi ich równoważyć i po wyrazie jego twarzy widać "spłońcie w piekle". Sam ledwo utrzymuje równowagę. Z radością pomaga mu w tym Yukiyo obejmująca jego nogi i trzymająca w zębach z wywalonym uśmieszkiem jakiś dziwny przedmiot w ustach. Delikatnie opierając się na niej Ari podtrzymuje ją a do niej łgnie Richard. Oboje wymieniają pełne miłości i pasji spojrzenie. Tuż przy nich stoi Pamela z mikrofonie z wystawioną ręką ku górze ze znakiem "peace ludzie". Kamera idzie dalej aż do Chipa, który stojąc do góry nogami uśmiecha się się w dość przerażający sposób. Na końcu niczym w matrixie stoją oparci o siebie Chris i Tori gdzie pod nimi widnieje logo sezonu: Total Drama UnderCiTY. UnderCITY?, ??? Poza miastem gdzie widoczna była masywna góra porośnięta obszernym lasem na ścieżce prowadzącej przez te odstępy znajdował się Chris. Chris: 'No i gdzie ten producent. Miał się osobiście pojawić. ''Sprawdził coś w telefonie, lecz nie miał zasięgu. 'Chris: '''Hmm? Dziwne... '???: 'Hihihihi.... ''Rozgległ się śmiech przez las. Nagle zawył wiatr zrywając tańczące liście na ziemii. '' '???: '''Cały czas byłem, co nie? '''Chris: Rozumiem! To ma być creepy zasadzka i muszę widowiskowo odejść! ^^ ???: 'Jesteś taki zabawny momentami. Aż miło będzie. ''Jakaś sylwetka pojawiła się w cieniach drzew zasłaniając. '???: '''Nie podoba mi się jak ty się bawisz. Dołączysz do pozostałych! ^^ Jest ktoś ciekawszy z kim mogę mieć więcej zabawy. ''Spojrzał się w stronie swoich dłoni. '''???: Ciężko mi utrzymać się tutaj... jeszcze... Chris: Ej! Nie rozkazuj mi dziwny cieniu! I weż wyjdż z ukrycia. Nagle jednak nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Czuł się dziwnie słabo. Sylwetka nagle się rozmazywała a pod nim otworzyła się ukryta zapadnia, albo bardziej wielki niewidoczny krater do którego z krzykiem wleciał. UnderCITY, Akademik Dość wczesnym rankiem, dosłownie wczesnym gdy wszyscy zawodnicy smacznie chrapali na swoich łóżkach rozgległ się nagły huk. Jen: Co to było? Bobbie: Musisz drzeć się z rana? Jen: Nie drę się tylko reaguję na ten hałas! Lian: 'Ziemia się na nas wali? '''Yukiyo: '''2012 był prawdą! ''Wyrzuciła radośnie ręce. '''Yukiyo: '''Wszyscy świętujmy. *.* '''Chip: Gdzieś pewnie był. Yukiyo: '''To chcę tam trafić z tobą. <3 Byś dalej zaznawał ze mna rozkoszy cierpienia! '''Chip: Podziękuję. Lokatorzy śpiący na górze natychmiast zbiegali. Richard: '''Też słyszeliście te dziwne hałasy? '''Ari: No mówiłam ci! Richard: Hmm? Ari: '''Że to łóżko nadal niedpracowane i trzęsło się za bardzo. <3 '''Richard: Mój mózg śpi... proszę nie od rana... Ari: No dobrze, to ciebie porwę! Chwyciła za Vinca i wyszarpała go na dół na balkon. Richard: Ej!? CO TY! Hę? Bobbie: Heh. Porzuciła cię. Kiedyś to musiało nastąpić. Richard: '''Haha... pusz się dalej po zwycięstwie. '''Bobbie: A będę. ^^ Chip: I spotkał go rychły koniec! Oberwał od poduszki rzuconej przez niego. '' ----- ''Na balkoniku Vince pośpiesznie wyciągnął Ari. Vince: '''Musimy bardzo poważnie porozmawiać. '''Ari: O nie! Boję się tego tonu. :< Vince: 'To będzie straszne co powiem... Ale muszę dla twojego i mojego dobra. ''Pośpiesznie siadła. 'Vince: '''Mam przypuszczenie... ''Nie mógł tego wypowiedzieć. Sam aż usiadł. '''Vince: Richard może być gejem. Przepraszam. :< Mogłem go uwieść przez przypadek. :< Nie chciałem... Ari: '''O nie! Moje obawy się sprawdziły! '''Vince: To znaczy? Ari: Miałam podejrzenia... Może dlatego się powstrzymuje? Vince: 'Musiałem niestety to zmienić. ''Wyciąga dość pokażnie złożoną kartę i pokazuje dziewczynie. 'Vince: '''Podziwiaj! Moja mapa związków. '''Ari: '''Widzę to! Te strzałki od ciebie do niego... Co ja mam zrobić!? Nie chcę by był gejem. Znaczy kocham go... ale to nie możliwe jak on lubi no... Chwila moment! TY MASZ MAPĘ ZWIĄZKÓW!? ''Zaczęła się intensywne rumienić. '''Vince: '''Spokojnie! Nie wszystko stracone! '''Ari: '''A mogę się przyjrzeć? ''Zaczęła bliżej analizować jego mapę. O dziwo każda dziewczyna była połączona z Vincem w pewien sposób. Sama Ari, Richard, Valentina i on byli na środku w zatoczonym okręgu. Nawet zarysował kółkiem i podpisał "nieświęty kwartet". Chip i Lian byli zakreśleni osobno, ale postanowiony był znak zapytania przy ich relacji. Cassie był pogryzmolona z Marcusem, gdzie Marcus miał dorysowanej jakieś randomowe dziewczyny. Valentina też miała z samą Jen dorzuconą relację. Xavier był połączony z Yukiyo mając czaskę na lini. Bobbie zdawał się być forever alone na tej mapce i z nikim nie był połączony. '' '''Ari: '''A czemu też masz znak zapytania przy relacji z Yukiyo? I tylko na ciebie skierowana. '''Vince: Powiedzmy. Nie uznaje mojego istnienia. Chyba będę musiał zmienić. Ari: Mogę coś zasugerować? <3 Vince: 'Oczywiście. <3 '''Ari: '''To wykreśl! ''Wskazała palcem na Valentinę i chciała by wykreślił ją. 'Ari: '''To nie jest pożądane! Mówiłam ci! Stać cię na lepszą mistrzu! '''Vince: '''Oh my! To miód na moje serce, że dbasz i o moją relację. A powiem ci! Miałem miłą i uroczą.. Ale czekaj! Co robimy z Richardem i jego przypadkiem!? '''Ari: '''Hmm... '''Vince: '''Naprawdę nie chcę ci go odbić. '''Ari: '''A może spróbuj! '''Vince: '''Co? '''Ari: '''Może wtedy wyzwoli głębsze emocje i wróci do mnie. <3 '''Vince: '''Faktycznie! Wywołam zazdrość w nim i w podskokach wróci do ciebie., '''Ari: '''A wtedy spełni sie moje marzenie. ''Bujała w obłokach jak Vince brutalnie z nim zrywa i ten wraca do niej biorąc z nią ślub i mając gromadkę dzieci biegającą po podwórku. '''Vince: I mam nawet pomysł jak Valentinę odczepić od niego. Ari: Jaki? Vince: '''Jen chyba wygrała jak i Paolo. Może na nią napuścić? '''Ari: No nie wiem... Nie lubię tak wkręcać ludzi. Już mam wyrzuty, że Richuś będzie skazany. Vince: Będzie dobrze! Zaufaj swojemu guru od... Machnął rączkami efektownie jakby w powietrzu tworzył tęczę. Vince: 'Miłości! ''Dziewczyna miała gwiazdki w oczach. Może nie dosłownie, ale strasznie się przekonała do jego pomysłów. ----- Będąc po drugiej stronie chciał wiedzieć co knują. Wolał jednak uszanować jej prywatność i kontakty z nim. 'Richard: '''Meh. Nie podoba mi się to. ''Zarumienił się. 'Richard: '''I te jego dziwne zagrania. '''Valentina: '''Jakie zagrania? ''Przyczepiła się mając drinka w ręce. '''Richard: '''Nic. Po prostu wyobraż sobie. Ten casanova myśli, że jestem gejem. '''Valentina: A JESTEŚ? :O Richard: '''Nieeeeeee... '''Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego? *Przeciera swoje oczy* Dlaczego ludzie tutaj zachowują się jakby naprawdę nic nie ogarniali!? Powiesz jednemu, że umarł to zaraz w to uwierzy. Co jest z tym miejscem nie tak pytam się!? Bobbie: 'Rozwalają mnie te wasze nędzne problemy życia codziennego. ''Był lekko rozbawiony obrotem spraw. 'Jen: '''Zabawne. Czyżbyś był w humorze bo dokopałeś mi? '''Bobbie: '''Nie... Ty byłaś zaledwie dodatkiem. '''Jen: '''Osz ty cholerny... ''Więcej czasu nie mieli wolnego, gdyż znowu wezwano ich przez głośnik. '''Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Traktować mnie drugorzędnie! O nie mam mowy. Byłam już tak traktowana i nie mam zamiaru po raz drugi tak być. Jak chce reważnu. *Napina ramię* To go dostanie. Załatwimy to podczas zadania. '''Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): Po wczorajszym jakże wyniosłym sukcesie. *Unosi kielich ku górze* Mogę być w końcu spokojny. Szybko można sprawić, by zawodnicy obrócili się. Któż nie poczuje urazy jak ja iż w programie jest osobnik który ma to wszystko gdzieś. UnderCITY, Ulica przed akademikiem Większość niezadowolona wyszła jak było mówione w wezwaniu przed Akademik. Valentina: '''Ty na serio? '''Tori: '''Ale co? .< '''Bobbie: Fascynujące życie... Tori: Dzisiaj moje wy słodziaki, jesteście skazani na mnie! Przez dzisiejszy odcinek. Chris właściwie powinien już wrócić, ale dostałam sms-ska od producentów! Widać docenili mój potencjał. Puściła oczko w stronę zawodników. Ari: Hurra! Richard: Dziękuję. Valentina: Hę? Nie skumałam... Nie myślę na trzeżwo. Vince: 'Ona naprawdę jest mniej sadystyczna. Uwierz na słowo. ''Nagle oberwał jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem w twarz. 'Valentina: '''To łatwiej wygram i wywalę tą sucz. :3 ''Krzywo się na niego spojrzała. '''Valentina: '''Przyciągasz do siebie wszystko. '''Jen: Przeżyjesz? Vince: '''Nie takie rzeczy mnie spotykały. '''Tori: A więc moi drodzy czas przeprowadzić parę zmian na dzisiejszy odcinek. Wskazała palcem na zawodników. Tori: Ja jestem tradycjonalistką! Nawet jak jestem młoda. Nie podobał mi się ten pomysł bez drużyn! Wskazała po kolei na zawodników. Tori: 'Ari! ''Sunęła dalej. 'Tori: '''Lian! ''Przestraszona się skuliła. '''Tori: '''Richard! '''Ari: Yay! Tori: Valentina. Ari: Nie... Tori: '''I może... Vince! O tak zapomniałabym. Wy stworzycie drużynę pierwszą. ^^ Od teraz nazwa waszej drużyny to Moda na UderCITY! '''Valentina: Podoba mi się. I to ja wyjdę obronną ręką. Znowu zaczęła zbliżać się do niego. Valentina: 'Do mego lubego o dużej kieszeni. '''Ari: '''Hehehehe... ''Znowu wepchała się między nią a nim. '''Valentina: '''Kiedy ty wreszcie odpadniesz bym mogłą go upić, zabrać za dyskotekę i zająć się i rozkochać! '''Ari: To się nigdy nie wydarzy. ^^ Nigdy! Tori: Podoba mi się ten zapał. <3 To został nam Chip, Bobbie, Jen oraz Yukiyo. Wy we czwórkę utworzycie drugi team! Wyrzutki. Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): No dziękuję! Jeszcze tylko tą cholerną Jen przekonać na swoją stronę by zagłosowała i zwycięstwo nad nim będzie moje. Mwahahaha! Chip (Pokój zwierzeń): ''*Wyciąga swoją złotą kulkę, którą kręci w dłoni* Zabawne. Zawsze wyciągam cię jak ma nastąpić coś przełomowego. To ma być mój moment, co nie. ''*Spogląda się w kamerę a tak naprawdę w oczy samego autora show* Tori: 'Powitajcie więc gości! ''Wysunęła ręce i niespodziewanie mgła otoczyła okolicę. Z lewej strony wyszedł pierwszy gość. '''Bucky: Siemano ludzie! Z prawej strony drugi. Hank: Jak miło tutaj być. Tori: '''Tak bardzo tęskniłam za wami. <3 '''Jen: '''Kim są ci dwoje? '''Richard: '''Ten z lewej to Bucky, jakiś aktor co miał lipną sprawę w sądzie przez udawanie krewnego czyc coś? Asysten Tori z Wyspy. Ten drugi też i to chyba jej jakby chłopak. '''Jen: '''Dzięki. Dobrze wiedzieć. '''Valentina: A są bogaci? .< Coraz bardziej bardziej się rumienił i przychodziły mu na myśl coraz to zbereżniejsze myśli. Bobbie: Paolo. Hank: '''Nie wiem jak, ale to prawda! To trzecia? '''Tori: '''Trzecia poprawna i tymczasowa drużyna Wyrzutków wygrywa! Czy tam ta druga drużyna. '''Bobbie: '''Heh perfekcyjnie. '''Tori: '''Możecie wrócić do Akademika. Przekażcie swoim pozostałych dobre wieści a my musimy się niestety pożegnać. '''Bucky: Oj tak. :< Hank: Będę tęsknił. :< Przytulili się w trójkę. Tori: Do zobaczenia i dziękuję widzom, że to ich właśnie wybraliście! Posłała buziaki i rozdzieliła się z zawodnikami po wyjściu ze studia. Oni udali się w stronę akademika a oni w stronę morza gdzie mieli zostać odesłani. UnderCITY, Akademik Pozostała piątka powróciła do akademika. W głównym salonie zastali lekko poranionego Richarda, który siedział z wciąż mającą szok Ari. '' '''Richard:' I jak poszło? Vince: '''Przegraliśmy niestety. :< '''Richard: '''Meh. '''Bobbie: No proszę, proszę. Podszedł zadowolony do Yukiyo. Bobbie: '''Więc w końcu cię skuli? Faktycznie. '''Chip: '''Lepiej jej już nie prowokować. '''Bobbie: Że ty mi mówisz co mam robić. Vince: 'Oszalałeś? Nie rozwiązuj jej! ''Nagle się wyrwała z kaftanu. Z nogawki, z pończochy nagle coś wyciągnęła. Wszyscy się wystaszyli i cofnęli się. Ona sama chwyciła go i przystawiła mu dziwnie znajomy nóż. 'Yukiyo: '''Dorwałam się w końcu do skarbu Xaviera. :3 To jego kochany nożyk. ^^ Jest teraz mój! '''Bobbie: '''Puszczaj!? ''Nie przyznałby się, ale nie mógł nic zrobić bo na pewno by go dżgnęła. 'Yukiyo: '''Po ostatnim razie poczułam pęknięcie... taki smuteczek. Każdemu... ''Uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. 'Yukiyo: '''Czyż nie kazdemu nie należy się odrobina rozkoszy desperacji! ''Zarumieniły się jej policzki. 'Yukiyo: '''Jakież to będzie piękne obdarować innych! ZACZNĘ OD CIEBIE! ''Nieoczekiwanie niczym światło na jej twarzy zawitała soczysta pięść Ari. Straciła czucie i nóż wypadł jej z rąk. '' '''Ari: '''Nikt na tym świecie... ''Oderwała pięść od jej twarzy i padła na ziemię. '''Ari: '''NIE SKRZYWDZI BEZKARNIE RICHARDA, KTÓRY CHCE MIEĆ ZE MNĄ DZIECKO I TO WYZNAŁ PUBLICZNIE PRZED CAŁYM ŚWIATEM! ''Nie mógł powtrzymać się od zawstydzającego rumieńca. '' '''Valentina: Nosz cholera jasna! >.< Sama mogłam mu to zaproponować. Vince: '''Błagam już przestań. ''Założył ręce. '' '''Vince: '''Prawda jest taka. Nigdy nie byłaś w wyścigu. '''Valentina: '''PFF! Wal się się. Już cię nie chcę. I co ty na to. '''Vince: I dobrze. :3 Ari wystawiła kciuka w jego stronę. Lian przerażona kryła się za Chipem. Sam Bobbie bez słowa odszedł. Dyskretnie jednak kopnął nóż na bok i gdy nie zauważyli zabrał go. Richard (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Przyznaję się. Miałem straszliwe wyrzuty sumienia w związku z tymi kłamstwami. To reality strasznie działa na relacje między nami. Dzięki, że wszystko się unormowało. '''Ari (Pokój zwierzeń): ''*Zadowolona tańczyła macarenę z grzechotkami znalezionymi w pokoju zwierzeń i nuciła swoją ulubioną piosenkę*'' Bobbie (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Beznadziejna. *Parsknął śmiechem*. Przydała się raz i szybko się stępiła jej usługa. *Wysuwa nóż* Plus mam wspaniałego fanta. Przyznaję, świetnie wykonany. Mwahaha. '''Valentina (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam ochotę powiedzieć tylko jedno do każdego. *Pokazuje fakasy* Walcie się wszyscy! Dziedziniec Zamku, Ceremonia ''Wszyscy zebrali się o dziwo najpierw na trybunach. Yukiyo stała związana w kaftan na zapadni. '''Tori: Witajcie moi drodzy! Jak widzicie. Ktoś nam chyba oszlała. Odsłonili jej na chwilę maskę. Yukiyo: Lol Despair, lol despair, lol despair. Junko moja waifu! Mam nóż... muszę coś skrzywdzić... Ahh! Nie.. straciłam go! GDZIE NÓŻ! Znowu nałożyli. Tori: 'Widać do końca straciła rozum i no cóż. Choć to wbrew zasadom i nie mieliśmy wywalać nikogo ani pozwalać odejść to jednak producenci wyrazili zgodę. ''Zapadnia się pod nią otworzyła i dziewczyna z hukiem wleciała do przepaści. 'Tori: '''Co jednak nie zwalnia nas z ceremonii! Skoro uformowałam drużyny to głosujecie w obrębie przegranych. Zapraszam. ''Niezadowolona z obrotu spraw piątka wyszła. Zgodnie z tradycją każdy z nich poszedł oddać swój głos. '''Tori: Dziękuję wam.